


Display of Affection

by BlueSlates



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSlates/pseuds/BlueSlates
Summary: Jaal thinks on various first contact situations. Usagi laments his own.Sometimes, it's better to focus on the positives.





	Display of Affection

Jaal wasn't exactly shy about his fascination with the milky way species, and by proxy, their home galaxy. Originally thrown aback by just how _many_ species had made the jump - and again when he learned of the arks -  he marvelled at the apparent fact that they enjoyed relative peace with each other. Marvelled, and envied.

Still, he understood that not all species were on friendly terms with each other. He knew of what the salarians and turians did to the krogan, and of the quarians' conflict with the AI they created. He was under no delusion that their peace wasn't hard fought for, and knew from experience it was not as solid as many would like to believe. His encounters with the exiles, the myriad frustrations vented by the crew of the Tempest and his own readings only confirmed that.

He was especially curious about the Relay 314 incident, or the First Contact War, as the humans called it.

First contact. He frowned at that.

If only his peoples' first encounter with the kett had been so simple. He wondered if it would have been better had the kett made their monstrous intentions clear in the beginning, but hastily chided himself. He refused to believe that either situations - to be killed or… or _destroyed_ \- were anything short of horrific.

The hologram glowed a calming blue, contrary to his thoughts, his own blue eyes shining brighter with its reflection. A human and turian, shaking hands and smiling at each other. It had giving him a very brief run-down of the incident, not giving him any new information from what he had read. And he had read a lot.

"I thought I might find you here," Came a voice from behind him, one that caused his chest to bloom in warmth. He felt soft hands wrap around his arm before he could turn around and registered Usagi sliding in beside him, a small smile playing on his lips. The man looked up at him, smile broadening. "Hey there."

Jaal shifted his body to face him, placing his hand on Usagi's, and returned his smile. "Hello, darling one. And I suppose I do still find myself drawn here. This centre is more than just a place to learn about your people. It's a symbol," His eyes shot to the hologram before them, Usagi's gaze following. "I come here to remind myself that there is always hope for cooperation and peace, despite our past experiences."

Usagi's brow furrowed slightly, eyes not leaving the holo. "First contact? It's probably for the best that it doesn't give a more comprehensive version of events." He said amicably, but slight reproach slipped into his voice.

"Perhaps. Reading it on my own, it's a lot more complicated than what's shown here. But then it always is," His thoughts returned to his people. What had the elders told Usagi of their first encounters? It must have been painful to recount. "I can understand wanting to keep it… simple."

"That's diplomatic of you," Usagi said, grinning before his face softened. "When Dad told us that Koko and me were going to be part of the pathfinder team, it was… I freaked out a bit. A lot. First feet on the ground, first to meet... a native species," A hot breath escaped from his nose. Jaal brought his hand up to cup his chin, but remained silent. "I really… I didn't want another first contact war…"

Jaal frowned. "You were worried that history would repeat itself. If not for your father, then for you." He attempted, correctly, if the flash of pain that crossed Usagi's features was any indication.

Usagi bit his lip. "It's unfair, I know. He had no choice back then. I still have to keep telling myself that I had no choice too," His eyes closed with another sigh, no doubt remembering his first encounter with the kett. "I just… I wish I didn't know what that felt like." He finished quietly.

Even before anyone of them knew of the kett's origins, Usagi had despaired at having to fight them, something Jaal didn't understand then, nor sympathise with. To learn who they truly were had devastated them both. He had his doubts that either of them would ever fully forgive themselves

But Jaal didn't want to focus on dark thoughts, not right now. The war was won, no matter the path directed to that end. "I think _our_ first contact went spectacularly well." He brought his thumb to run against Usagi's lower lip deliberately.

A nervous laugh escaped those lips. "Hah, first or _…_ or _first?_ "  He asked, his smile returned. Jaal imagined he knew he was trying to distract him. He was glad that Usagi let him.

"It _was_ amusing to encounter a human on Aya, especially one so…hmm, skittish. Though, mainly in hindsight," He said, chuckling softly. "But our time at the waterfall?  That - and you - I remember even more fondly."

He watched in wonder and satisfaction as Usagi's face and neck darkened, and his smile spread wide and lopsided, tempting Jaal again to run his thumb along his lips.

But Usagi looked shyly away, speaking again."I… I wonder if - o-or maybe it's more when - they'll install a display of first contact with the angara."

"We have a display already on Aya, small and just of the Tempest." He said, then catching himself; "It isn't on fire, if you were worried..."

"Don't know how I'd feel about that, honestly. I want it to be accurate, but I _was_ one wrong move from being shot," Usagi replied, though his voice was light. "Not very impressive, if you ask me."

Jaal hummed, lips quirking "Then, something less literal?" He offered, hand indicating towards the human and turian pair, catching Usagi's attention. "Though, just a handshake doesn't seem an adequate indicator of just how connected our people are. Maybe something more… intimate?"

Jaal was almost swung around by the force of Usagi turning to him, cheeks growing darker still and eyes wide."I-intimate?... _Inti…Intimate?_ " He said, processing his words. Jaal continued unperturbed.

"And a statue would really serve much better to show the strength and resilience of  our peoples' relationship," He leaned in, his voice mock thoughtful. "We'd have to pose for hours, days even, in that case. Though, having you in my arms, I wouldn't mind."

Usagi stared at him, unblinking, trying to determine his motives. Jaal stared back, smiling and hiding nothing. All too soon, Usagi broke eye contact, hiding his face against Jaal, causing him to break into full laughter. "You're gonna kill me one day, you know that?" He said, muffled by the rofjiin.

"I would never dream of it." Jaal said innocently, having grown used to the particular expression.

Usagi lifted his head again, showing Jaal his pouting lips. "Just you wait till we get back to the Tempest. Make you regret flustering me like this." He scolded playfully, pulling Jaal down by his collar. Their lips met - Usagi's tasting vaguely sweet as always - and Jaal wondered how he could ever regret any of this.

Truly, despite everything, he was glad that their first contact had worked out so well.

**Author's Note:**

> There's been kind of a dearth of Jaal/broryder content and I have apparently amassed almost a novella's worth of unfinished Jaal/broryder drabbles, so I thought I'd finish some up and post them??? This one's been sitting about "completed" since forever so it gets to be the first! Yayy!!
> 
> Also it took me longer than it should've to come up with that title. I just hope it's corny enough~


End file.
